1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure of a high side driver and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to a high side driver having two high voltage nodes, when the two high voltage nodes are getting closer, the breakdown voltage of the p-n junction under the nodes may increase to enlarge the leakage current in the region between the two high voltage nodes above the p-n junction. The basic concept to separate two high voltage nodes for reducing the leakage current is to increase the distance between the two high voltage nodes. However, it will enlarge the die size and increase manufacturing cost.